This is a 371 of International application PCT/EP00/04040 filed May 5, 2000. The present invention relates to pyrazolyl derivatives of benzo-fused unsaturated 5-membered nitrogen heterocycles, to processes for preparing such pyrazolyl derivatives, to compositions comprising such compounds, and to the use of the pyrazoyl derivatives or of the compositions comprising them for controlling harmful plants.
WO 96/05197 discloses saccharin derivatives having herbicidal action which are substituted on the benzene ring of the saccharin skeleton by a (5-hydroxypyrazol-4-yl)carbonyl radical. WO 97/30993 and WO 97/09327 disclose dioxothiochromane derivatives and dihydrobenzothiophene derivatives having herbicidal action which likewise have a (5-hydroxypyrazol-4-yl)carbonyl radical on the benzene ring of the sulfur heterocycles.
WO 97/08164 discloses, inter alia, benzo-fused derivatives of xcex3-butyrolactam having herbicidal action which likewise have a (5-hydroxypyrazol-4-yl)carbonyl radical.
However, the herbicidal properties of the compounds known from the publications mentioned and their compatibility with crop plants do not meet all of the criteria required from herbicides.
EP-A-822 187 discloses herbicides based on aryl-substituted pyrazoles of the formula 
where R1 is hydrogen or a protective group suitable for a pesticide, R4 is preferably hydrogen and R2 and R3 are phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclic groups which are unsubstituted or substituted. R3 is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring and in particular a thiophene group. The herbicidal action of the compounds described in this publication and their crop plant compatibility are likewise not satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel compounds having herbicidal action which preferably have greater activity than the herbicidal substances of the prior art and/or better selectivity with respect to harmful plants.
We have found that this object is achieved by pyrazolyl derivatives of benzo-fused unsaturated 5-membered nitrogen heterocycles of the formula I defined below.
Consequently, the present invention relates to pyrazolyl derivatives of benzo-fused unsaturated 5-membered nitrogen heterocycles of the formla I, 
where
X is N or a group Cxe2x80x94R3;
Y is O, S, SO, SO2 or NR4; or
Xxe2x80x94Y is Sxe2x95x90N, and X is sulfur;
R1 is hydrogen, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, or di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino-C1-C6-alkyl;
R2 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R3 is hydrogen, halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, thiocyanato, hydrazide, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-aminoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-hydroxyalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl,
is C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C3-C6-cycloalkylamino, where the alkyl and cycloalkyl groups of the three last-mentioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkoxy and hydroxyl,
is C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-hydroxyalkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl,
is phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl, phenylamino, phenoxy, diphenylamino, where the phenyl and heterocyclyl groups of the six last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy,
is C(O)OR5, or C(O)N(R6)R7;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl,
is phenyl, naphthyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy; where
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl,
is phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclyl, where the three last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy; and
R6, R7 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl,
are phenyl or naphthyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
and Pz is a radical of the formula IIa or IIb, 
xe2x80x83where the variables R8, R9 and R10 are as defined below:
R8 is hydroxyl, mercapto, halogen, OR11, SR11, SOR12, SO2R12, OSO2R12, P(O)R13R14, OP(O)R13R14, P(S)R13R14, OP(S)R13R14, NR15R16, ONR15R16 or N-bonded heterocyclyl, which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R10 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-haloalkylthio;
R11 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl or C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl and alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenyloxythiocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94N-(phenyl)aminocarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterdcyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94N-(heterocyclyl)aminocarbonyl, or heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the 18 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R12 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the four radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl and the heterocyclyl radical of the last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R13, R14 independently of one another are hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy, where the three last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R15 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino or C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl and alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three radicals selected from the following group: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl or heterocyclylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the six last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy; and
R16 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl;
and their agriculturally useful salts.
Furthermore we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the pyrazolyl derivatives of the formula I and have very good herbicidal action. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the pyrazolyl derivatives of the formula I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I may contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they are present as enantiomers or diasteromer mixtures. The invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and their mixtures.
The compounds of the formula I may also be present in the form of their agriculturally useful salts, the type of salt generally being immaterial. In general, the salts of those cations and the acid addition salts of those acids are suitable whose cations and anions, respectively, do not negatively affect the herbicidal action of the compounds I.
Suitable cations are, in particular, ions of the alkali metals, preferably lithium, sodium and potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and also ammonium, where, if desired, one to four hydrogen atoms may be replaced by C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, preferably ammonium, dimethylammonium, diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, 2-(2-hydroxyeth-1-oxy)eth-1-ylammonium, di(2-hydroxyeth-1-yl)ammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium, and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, nitrate, bicarbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
For R8=hydroxyl or mercapto {Z=O,S}, IIa also represents the tautomeric forms IIaxe2x80x2 and IIaxe2x80x3 
and IIb also represents the tautomeric forms IIbxe2x80x2 and IIbxe2x80x3 
The organic molecular moieties mentioned for the substituents R1 to R16 or as radicals on phenyl and heterocyclyl radicals are collective terms for individual enumerations of the particular group members. All hydrocarbon chains, i.e. all alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, N-haloalkylamino, N-alkoxyamino, N-alkoxy-N-alkylamino, N-alkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminothiocarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyiminoalkyl, phenylalkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, phenylalkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkenylcarbonyl, N-alkoxy-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, phenylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, N-alkenyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkenyl-N-alkoxyaminocarbonyl, alkynylcarbonyl, alkynyloxycarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, N-alkynyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkynyl-N-alkoxyaminocarbonyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, alkanediyl, alkenediyl, alkadienediyl or alkynediyl moieties can be straight-chain or branched. Unless indicated otherwise, halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms. The expression halogen represents in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl: for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl or 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C3-C6-alkynyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94N-phenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-3-methylpropyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl, and the haloalkyl moieties of Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-haloalkylamino: C1-C4-haloalkyl, as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl or dodecafluorohexyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy: for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy or 1,1-dimethylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy, and the alkoxy moieties of Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkoxyamino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy) aminocarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromomethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or nonafluorobutoxy;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: C1-C4-haloalkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropentoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexoxy, 6-chlorohexoxy, 6-bromohexoxy, 6-iodohexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio (C1-C4-alkylsulfanyl: C1-C4-alkyl-Sxe2x80x94): for example methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio or 1,1-dimethylethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylthio, and the alkylthio moieties of C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkylthio as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio: a C1-C4-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio or nonafluorobutylthio;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: C1-C4-haloalkylthio as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentylthio, 5-iodopentylthio, undecafluoropentylthio, 6-fluorohexylthio, 6-chlorohexylthio, 6-bromohexylthio, 6-iodohexylthio or dodecafluorohexylthio;
C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94): for example, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl as mentioned above, and also pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl: a C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfinyl, difluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 2-iodoethylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, pentafluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 2-chloropropylsulfinyl, 3-chloropropylsulfinyl, 2-bromopropylsulfinyl, 3-bromopropylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfinyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfinyl, heptafluoropropylsulfinyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfinyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfinyl, 4-bromobutylsulfinyl or nonafluorobutylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl: C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylsulfinyl, 5-chloropentylsulfinyl, 5-bromopentylsulfinyl, 5-iodopentylsulfinyl, undecafluoropentylsulfinyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfinyl, 6-chlorohexylsulfinyl, 6-bromohexylsulfinyl, 6-iodohexylsulfinyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94): for example methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, as mentioned above, and also pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl: a C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfonyl, difluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 2-iodoethylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 2-chloropropylsulfonyl, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl, 2-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3-bromopropylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl, heptafluoropropylsulfonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfonyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfonyl, 4-bromobutylsulfonyl or nonafluorobutylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl: C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylsulfonyl, 5-chloropentylsulfonyl, 5-bromopentylsulfonyl, 5-iodopentylsulfonyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfonyl, 6-bromohexylsulfonyl, 6-iodohexylsulfonyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylamino: methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, 1-methylethylamino, butylamino, 1-methylpropylamino, 2-methylpropylamino, 1,1-dimethylethylamino, pentylamino, 1-methylbutylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, 3-methylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-ethylpropylamino, hexylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylamino, 1,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-methylpentylamino, 2-methylpentylamino, 3-methylpentylamino, 4-methylpentylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1,3-dimethylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylamino, 2,3-dimethylbutylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylamino, 1-ethylbutylamino, 2-ethylbutylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino: for example N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino: di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino as mentioned above, and also N,N-dipentylamino, N,N-dihexylamino, N-methyl-N-pentylamino, N-ethyl-N-pentylamino, N-methyl-N-hexylamino or N-ethyl-N-hexylamino;
C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl: for example methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, and the alkylcarbonyl radicals of C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino: C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, hexylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl: a C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example, chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, fluoroacetyl, difluoroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, chlorofluoroacetyl, dichlorofluoroacetyl, chlorodifluoroacetyl, 2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 2-iodoethylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbonyl, pentafluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 3-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,2-diflubropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2-chloropropylcarbonyl, 3-chloropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbonyl, 2-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonyl, heptafluoropropylcarbonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 4-fluorobutylcarbonyl, 4-chlorobutylcarbonyl, 4-bromobutylcarbonyl or nonafluorobutylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl: a C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl radical as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylcarbonyl, 5-chloropentylcarbonyl, 5-bromopentylcarbonyl, perfluoropentylcarbonyl, 6-fluorohexylcarbonyl, 6-chlorohexylcarbonyl, 6-bromohexylcarbonyl or perfluorohexylcarbonyl;
C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl: for example methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, 1-methylethoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxydarbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl: a C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example fluoromethoxycarbonyl, difluoromethoxycarbonyl, trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, chlorodifluoromethoxycarbonyl, bromodifluoromethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, pentafluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 3-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 2-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 3-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropoxycarbnyl, 2,3-dichloropropoxycarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxycarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxycarbonyl, heptafluoropropoxycarbonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 4-fluorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-chlorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-bromobutoxycarbonyl or 4-iodobutoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-halooxycarbonyl: a C1-C4-halooxycarbonyl radical as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentoxycarbonyl, 5-chloropentoxycarbonyl, 5-bromopentoxycarbonyl, 6-fluorohexoxycarbonyl, 6-chlorohexoxycarbonyl or 6-bromohexoxycarbonyl;
(C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy: acetyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, propylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylethylcarbonyloxy, butylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpropylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpropylcarbonyloxy or 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyloxy;
(C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl: for example methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylethylaminocarbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylaminocarbonyl;
(C1-C6-alkylamino)carbonyl: (C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, N-methyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dipentylaminocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl or N,N-dihexylaminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methyl-propyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)amino-thiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-Ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethyl-butyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dipentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl or N,N-dihexylaminothiocarbonyl;
C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by one to three OH groups, for example hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 1,2-bishydroxyethyl, 1-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-hydroxypropyl;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by a phenyl radical, for example benzyl, 1-phenylethyl and 2-phenylethyl, where the phenyl radical may, in the manner mentioned, be partially or fully halogenated or may carry one to three of the substituents mentioned above for phenyl; correspondingly, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl is a C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by a heterocyclyl radical;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, (1-methylethoxy)methyl, butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, and the alkoxyalkoxy moieties of C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e, for example, methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy, propoxymethoxy, (1-methylethoxy)methoxy, butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methoxy, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(propoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl group, where both of the C1-C6-alkyl groups may carry one or more substituents selected from C1-C4-alkoxy and/or hydroxyl: for example acetylmethyl (=2-oxopropyl), 2-(acetyl)ethyl (=3-oxo-n-butyl), 3-oxo-n-pentyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-oxopropyl, 3-hydroxy-2-oxopropyl or 3-hydroxy-2-oxobutyl;
C3-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C3-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: for example prop-2-en-1-yl, but-1-en-4-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 1-penten-3-yl, 1-penten-4-yl, 2-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methyl-but-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, hex-3-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl, hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl and heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above, and also ethenyl;
C3-C6-haloalkenyl: a C3-C6-alkenyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moieties of C3-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: for example propargyl, but-1-yn-3-yl, but-1-yn-4-yl, but-2-yn-1-yl, pent-1-yn-3-yl, pent-1-yn-4-yl, pent-1-yn-5-yl, pent-2-yn-1-yl, pent-2-yn-4-yl, pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-3-yl, hex-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-5-yl, hex-1-yn-6-yl, hex-2-yn-1-yl, hex-2-yn-4-yl, hex-2-yn-5-yl, hex-2-yn-6-yl, hex-3-yn-1-yl, hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moieties of C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above, and also ethynyl;
C3-C6-haloalkynyl: a C3-C6-alkynyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 1,1-difluoroprop-2-yn-1-yl, 3-iodoprop-2-yn-1-yl, 4-fluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-chlorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 1,1-difluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-iodobut-3-yn-1-yl, 5-fluoropent-3-yn-1-yl, 5-iodopent-4-yn-1-yl, 6-fluorohex-4-yn-1-yl or 6-iodohex-5-yn-1-yl;
C1-C6-alkanediyl: methanediyl, ethane-1,1-diyl, ethane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,1-diyl, propane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,3-diyl, propane-2,2-diyl, butane-1,1-diyl, butane-1,2-diyl, butane-1,3-diyl, butane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1-methylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylpropane-2,2-diyl, 1-methylpropane-1,1-diyl, pentane-1,1-diyl, pentane-1,2-diyl, pentane-1,3-diyl, pentane-1,5-diyl, pentane-2,3-diyl, pentane-2,2-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2,2-dimethylpropane-1,1-diyl, 2,2-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2,3-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2,3-dimethylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1,3-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, hexane-1,1-diyl, hexane-1,2-diyl, hexane-1,3-diyl, hexane-1,4-diyl, hexane-1,5-diyl, hexane-1,6-diyl, hexane-2,5-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,1-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,1-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,1-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-2,3-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,1-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,2-diyl or 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,3-diyl;
C2-C6-alkenediyl: ethene-1,1-diyl, ethene-1,2-diyl, 1-propene-1,1-diyl, 1-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-propene-1,3-diyl, 2-propene-1,1-diyl, 2-propene-1,2-diyl, 2-propene-1,3-diyl, 1-butene-1,1-diyl, 1-butene-1,2-diyl, 1-butene-1,3-diyl, 1-butene-1,4-diyl, 2-butene-1,1-diyl, 2-butene-1,2-diyl, 2-butene-1,3-diyl, 2-butene-1,4-diyl, 3-butene-1,1-diyl, 3-butene-1,2-diyl, 3-butene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,4-diyl, 1-methyl-1-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-1-propene-1,3-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,1-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,3-diyl, 2-methyl-1,1-propene-1,1-diyl, 2-methyl-1-propene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,1-diyl, 3-butene-1,2-diyl, 3-butene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,4-diyl, 1-pentene-1,1-diyl, 1-pentene-1,2-diyl, 1-pentene-1,3-diyl, 1-pentene-1,4-diyl, 1-pentene-1,5-diyl, 1-hexene-1,1-diyl, 1-hexene-1,2-diyl, 1-hexene-1,3-diyl, 1-hexene-1,4-diyl, 1-hexene-1,5-diyl or 1-hexene-1,6-diyl;
C2-C6-alkadienediyl: 1,3-butadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,5-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,1-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,4-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,5-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-butadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,5-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,6-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,4-diyl or 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,5-diyl;
C2-C6-alkynediyl: ethyne-1,2-diyl, 1-propyne-1,3-diyl, 2-propyne-1,1-diyl, 2-propyne-1,3-diyl, 1-butyne-1,3-diyl, 1-butyne-1,4-diyl, 2-butyne-1,1-diyl, 2-butyne-1,4-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propyne-1,1-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propyne-1,3-diyl, 1-pentyne-1,3-diyl,-1-pentyne-1,4-diyl, 1-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,4-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,2-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,2-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,3-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,4-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,4-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,4-diyl or 5-hexyne-1,6-diyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, and the cycloalkyl moieties of C3-C6-cycloalkylamino and C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl: for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
heterocyclyl, and the heterocyclyl moieties of heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl or heterocyclyloxysulfonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94N-(heterocyclyl)aminocarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl: a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which contains one, two, there or four identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, i.e., for example, C-bonded 5-membered rings such as:
tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl, tetrahydrothien-2-yl, tetrahydrothien-3-yl, tetrahydropyrrol-2-yl, tetrahydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, pyrrol-2-yl, pyrrol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-3-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-5-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-5-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-3-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-4-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-2-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-5-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-diokolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-5-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-3-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-4-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxol-2-yl, 1,3-dioxol-4-yl, 1,3-dithiol-2-yl, 1,3-dithiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-5-yl, pyrazol-3-yl, pyrazol-4-yl, isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-4-yl, isoxazol-5-yl, isothiazol-3-yl, isothiazol-4-yl, isothiazol-5-yl, imidazol-2-yl, imidazol-4-yl, oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl, thiazol-2-yl, thiazol-4-yl, thiazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,2-dioxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazolin-3-yl, 3H-1,2,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-oxathiazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, tetrazol-5-yl;
C-bonded 6-membered rings such as:
tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-6-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 4H-pyran-2-yl, 4H-pyran-3-yl, 4H-pyran-4-yl, 4H-thiopyran-2-yl, 4H-thiopyran-3-yl, 4H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-yl, 2H-pyran-3-yl, 2H-pyran-4-yl, 2H-pyran-5-yl, 2H-pyran-6-yl, 2H-thiopyran-2-yl, 2H-thiopyran-3-yl, 2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 2H-thiopyran-5-yl, 2H-thiopyran-6-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-6-yl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 1,4-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-4-yl, 1,3-dithian-5-yl, 1,4-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-4-yl, 1,3-oxathian-5-yl, 1,3-oxathian-6-yl, 1,4-oxathian-2-yl, 1,4-oxathian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-2-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-5-yl, hexahydropyrazin-2-yl, hexahydropyridazin-3-yl, hexahydropyridazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 3,4,5 6-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, pyridazin-3-yl, pyridazin-4-yl, pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl, pyrimidin-5-yl, pyrazin-2-yl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-6-yl or 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl;
N-bonded 5-membered rings such as:
tetrahydropyrrol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, pyrrol-1-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-1-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-2-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-1-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-3-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-3-yl, pyrazol-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex945-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, tetrazol-1-yl;
N-bonded 6-membered rings such as:
piperidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-1-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-1-yl, hexahydropyrazin-1-yl, hexahydropyridazin-1-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-4-yl(morpholinyl), tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl or 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-3-yl;
and also N-bonded cyclic imides such as:
phthalimide, tetrahydrophthalimide, succinimide, maleimide, glutarimide, 5-oxotriazolin-1-yl, 5-oxo-1,3,4-oxadiazolin-4-yl or 2,4-dioxo(1H,3H)pyrimidin-3-yl;
where, if appropriate, the sulfur of the heterocycles mentioned may be oxidized to Sxe2x95x90O or S(xe2x95x90O)2 
and where a bicyclic ring system may be formed with a fused-on phenyl ring or with a C3-C6-carbocycle or with a further 5- to 6-membered heterocycle.
All phenyl rings or heterocyclyl radicals and all phenyl components in phenoxy, phenylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenylalkenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenyloxythiocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl and N-alkyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, phenylsulfonyl or phenoxysulfonyl or heterocyclyl components in heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylalkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl or heterocyclyloxysulfonyl are, unless stated otherwise, preferably unsubstituted, or they carry one, two or three halogen atoms and/or a nitro group, a cyano radical and/or one or two methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy substituents.
With respect to the use of the compounds of the formula I according to the invention as herbicides, the variables X, Y, R1 to R16 preferably have the following meanings, in each case on their own or in combination:
R1 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxyalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, particularly preferably methyl, chloro, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, bromomethyl, methoxymethyl, methylsulfonylmethyl;
R2 is hydrogen, halogen, for example chlorine or bromine, C1-C6-alkyl, for example methyl;
X is Cxe2x80x94R3 where R3 is as defined above, or is N;
Y is S, SO2 or NR4 where R4 is as defined above;
Pz is a radical of the formula IIa, where R8, R9 and R10 are as defined above.
Preference is given, in particular, to compounds of the formula I where Y is O, S, SO2 or Nxe2x80x94R4 and X is Cxe2x80x94R3. Preference is also given to compounds of the formula I where X is N and Y is S or Nxe2x80x94R4.
R8, R9 and R10 independently of one another are preferably as defined below:
R8 is hydroxyl, halogen, OR11, SR11, SO2R12, OSO2R12, NR15R16, ONR15R16 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy; in particular hydroxyl, OR11 or OSO2R12, specifically hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyloxy, Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, phenylcarbonyloxy, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenylcarbonyloxy, cyclopropylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-sulfonyloxy, phenylsulfonyloxy and 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy;
R9 is C1-C6-alkyl, in particular C1-C4-alkyl, and R10 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, in particular hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Preference is also given to compounds where R9 is C3-C6-cycloalkyl, in particular cyclopropyl.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I where X is Cxe2x80x94R3 and
R3 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, is phenyl or pyridyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three, in particular one, of the following radicals: halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkyl, and C1-C4-haloalkoxy; or
is COOR5 where R5 is as defined above. Here, R5 is in particular hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl and particularly preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl and tert-butyl.
Preference is also given to compounds I where R3 is C3-C6-cycloalkyl or phenoxy which may be substituted as stated for phenyl.
Examples of preferred radicals R3 are hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, thiocyanato, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, 1-propoxy, 2-propoxy, 1-butoxy, 2-butoxy, 2-methylprop-1-oxy, tert-butyloxy, difluoromethyloxy, trifluoromethyloxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl-1-oxy, (methoxy)methyloxy, methylsulfanyl, ethylsulfanyl, n-propylsulfanyl, isopropylsulfanyl, 1-butylsulfanyl, 2-butylsulfanyl, 2-methylprop-1-ylsulfanyl, tert-butylsulfanyl, fluoromethylsulfanyl, trifluoromethylsulfanyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl-1-sulfanyl, 2-(methylcarbonyl)ethyl, phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-tolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl and phenoxycarbonyl.
Very particularly preferred compounds of the formula I where X=Cxe2x80x94R3 are those compounds where R3 is hydrogen, halogen, in particular fluorine or chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, or phenyl or phenoxy where the phenyl or phenoxy radical may carry one, two or three, in particular one, substituent(s), selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, halogen, in particular fluorine or chlorine, C1-C4-alkoxy, in particular methoxy, or haloalkoxy, in particular trifluoromethoxy.
Among the pyrazole derivatives of the formula I mentioned above, particular preference is given to those compounds which are derived from benzothiazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is a radical Cxe2x80x94R3 and Y is selected from the group consisting of S, SO and SO2. In turn, among the pyrazole derivatives of benzothiazole preference is given to those where R3 has one of the meanings mentioned above as being preferred. In particular, Y is S or SO2.
Preference according to the invention is also given to those pyrazolyl derivatives which are derived from benzoxazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is a group Cxe2x80x94R3 where R3 is as defined above and Y is an oxygen atom. Among these, in turn, preference is given to those compounds where R3 has the meanings given above as being preferred.
Preference is also given to pyrazole derivatives of the formula I which are derived from benzimidazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is Cxe2x80x94R3, where R3 is as defined above, and Y is a group Nxe2x80x94R4, where R4 is as defined above. Among these, preference is given to those benzimidazole derivatives of the formula I where R3 has the meanings given above as being preferred for R3. Furthermore, preference is given to benzimidazole derivatives of the formula I where R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl, in particular hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl.
Preference according to the invention is also given to pyrazolyl derivatives of benzotriazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is nitrogen and Y is a group Nxe2x80x94R4, where R4 is as defined above. Among these, in turn, preference is given to those compounds where R4 has the meanings given above as being preferred.
Preference according to the invention is also given to pyrazolyl derivatives of benzothiadiazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is N and Y is S. Preference is also given to pyrazole derivatives of benzoisothiadiazolecarboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where Xxe2x80x94Y is Sxe2x95x90N and X is S.
Among the pyrazolyl derivatives of the formula I mentioned as being preferred, preference is, in turn, given to those compounds where Pz in the formula I is a group of the formula IIa. Among these, in turn, particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I where the variables R8, R9 and R10 in the formula IIa on their own, and particularly preferably in combination with one another, are as defined below:
R8 is hydroxyl, halogen, OR11, SR11, SO2R12, OSO2R12, NR15R16, ONR15R16 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy, in particular hydroxyl, OR11 and OSO2R12;
R9 is C1-C4-alkyl or cyclopropyl;
R10 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Among the compounds of the formula I where Pz is a pyrazolyl radical of the formula IIa, very particular preference is given to those compounds where the variables R8, R9 and R10 together have the following meanings:
R8 is hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyloxy, Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, phenylcarbonyloxy, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenylcarbonyloxy, cyclopropylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-sulfonyloxy, phenylsulfonyloxy and 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy;
R9 is C1-C4-alkyl or cyclopropyl and
R10 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Very particularly preferred radicals of the formula IIa are the radicals IIa1 to IIa90 given in Table 1.
The meanings of the abbreviations given here and below are, for example:
2-F-phenyl=2-fluorophenyl
2-Cl-phenyl=2-chlorophenyl
2-OH-phenyl=2-hydroxyphenyl
2-OCH3-phenyl=2-methoxyphenyl
2-OCF3-phenyl=2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl
2-OCHF2-phenyl=2-difluoromethoxyphenyl
2-NO2-phenyl=2-nitrophenyl
3xe2x80x2-CH3-2-pyridyl=3xe2x80x2-methylpyridin-2-yl